The Scary Truths
by mem1795
Summary: When the Glee club leaves to go camping Halloween, they will uncover a broad history of a person they thought they knew. This is my first fanfic! So I'm sorry if it's bad. On hiatus right now. i can't find any inspiration to continue. Sorry :
1. Chapter 1 Idea

So, sadly, I don't own anything I used in this story. If I owned Glee, Finn and Rachel would have never broken up, Quinn wouldn't suck, and Santana wouldn't have seduced Finn. I also don't own "Forget You" and "Rolling in the Deep."

Chapter One- Idea

_It's so beautiful this time of the year, _Rachel thought as she strutted across her yard to her boyfriend's, Finn Hudson, car. _All the colors among the trees, it looks like a mosaic of colors in the tree. Even better, it's not that cold outside and it's almost the end of October. _Rachel felt a little weak though, she was wearing something new Kurt helped pick out with her. She was wearing navy jeggings, a purple shirt, a black cardigan, and silver ballet flats. Her hair was curled into nice bouncy curls and she had a black headband in her hair. This wasn't her, but she had to admit, she did look better.

"Hey Rach, what are you wearing?" Finn asked warmly, with a little curiosity as she got into his truck. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. Even after a year of dating, she still gets butterflies when she's around him.

"Hey babe, do you not like it?" She replied softly, as she was recovering from the attack of weirdness in her stomach. She was a little nervous, but was scared. Did Finn not like her outfit?

"No, I love it actually. It looks really nice, actually. You look really beautiful, like always." He answered proudly and gleaming with his smile.

"Aww.. Thanks." She said giggling, while some red came into her cheeks. "Did you get the text about the Glee meeting this morning from Mr. Schue?"

"Uh... Lemme check." He answered as he dug through his pockets in search of his cell. After a minute of rummaging, he pulled out his phone and looked through his messages. "Oh, yeah, I guess so. I didn't notice it."

Finn then proceeded to drive them to school, a little bit faster than usual because they had to make the Glee meeting before school started. They were talking about their plans for Halloween weekend, a party at Mercedes', only for the Glee kids.

"Is it a costume party?" Finn questioned, a little scared because he was scared Rachel was coming up with embarrassing costume pair ideas.

"Uh... I don't think so. I'll check with Mercedes." Rachel answered, sort of distracted.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem sort of... not there?" Finn asked sincerely.

"I'm sort of just caught up with how people feel about me. I'm most hated person in our school. No one likes me at all. Did you know someone rigged a slushie to fall out at me when I opened my locker? I can't even tell you how they got in there. It's hard, having dreams to leave." Rachel gushed, and some tears began to flow out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah. Rachel, you are not the most hated person in our school. Jacob is. Trust me. Everyone is Glee is starting to warm up to you, you are loved, just give people time." Finn said soothingly as he pulled into his assigned parking space. When he parked and they got out, he pulled her into a massive hug. "Rachel, you are the most wonderful girl in the whole entire universe. If they don't like you, then they are making the biggest mistake in their lives."

Again, those butterflies came back, but this time, they came with a smile. He took her hand as they walked to the music room to hear what Mr. Shue wanted to talk about.

...

"Hey Guys! Just in time!" Mr. Schue greeted Finn and Rachel as they came in. They saw they were the last ones, so they hurried to their seats in the front row. "So guys, since we haven't been feeling the best from our loss at Nationals..." Everyone cringed or made some kind of uncomfortable look, their loss was so hard, because they had worked so hard. "... I think we need a moral booster. I know Halloween is coming up, so I had an idea." Everybody's eyes began to shine with some light. "It's been unusually warm, so Halloween weekend, I was thinking, what if we went on a little club camping trip?"

Everybody in the room went crazy. They were all for the idea. Even Mercedes, she didn't care that her party just got cancelled. There was laughter in the air, and the all forgot about the mention of their devastating loss at Nationals to of course, Vocal Adrenaline.

"So, I'm guessing it's okay?" Mr. Schue asked hopefully. Everyone nodded their heads happily with a "DUH!" from Puck. "Details will be given out tomorrow at our regular meeting. Also, I have a little surprise for you all. Since we're going to need another chaperone, look who is coming with us." Everyone turned their heads to the door, and they saw Holly Holiday strut in, wearing a black dress, a leather jacket, and four inch high heels. Her blonde hair was chemically straightened to be pin straight, typical Holly Holiday attire.

"Now it's a party!" Puck screamed.

"I'm happy you're all excited to me, because I'm ready to bring a little joy into you're lives!" She exclaimed. "Hit it!"

The band broke into the song "Forget You," a Holly Holiday classic.

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_ha, oh ain't that some shit?_

_ain't that some shit_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari,_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh_

_(oh sh he's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(just thought you should know)_

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend_

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_ha, ain't that some shh?_

_(ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat._

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._

_'Cause being in love with yo ass ain't cheap._

_now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you ohh_

_(oh shh he's a gold digger)_

_Well_

_(just thought you should know nigga)_

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_uh! I really hate your friend right now!_

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_ha, oh ain't that some shh?_

_(ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(so bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_

_"this is one for your dad"_

_(your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!_

_Why man? Oh! I love you_

_I still Love you! Ohhhh..._

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the guy I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget him too!_

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_ha, ain't that some shh?_

_(ain't that some shh)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

Everyone applauded for the performance that she had given them almost a year ago when she subbed for Glee Club.

...

Artie was little nervous. _A camping trip? My wheels will not be able to make it through that mess. What am I going to do? Of course I want to go, but I'll hold the group back, and everyone will get mad at me, and Berry with bitch at me. She was so mean sometimes, not just me, but everyone. So freaking annoying. But sometimes she does try, she's almost nice, but I guess I don't know her well enough. Oh well, I have to find Brittany. _

...

Finn was ecstatic, he'd never been camping before. It was always too much money for him and his mom to go, even though he'd wanted to since he was very little. Now he'd being going with all of friends! And he'd have his girlfriend with him! But, he felt a little sorrow in this trip. Camping was always something he had wanted to do with his father. He had always imagined him and his father out fishing or canoeing in a lake, or building a fire. It was a typical father/son thing to do. He'd miss so much with his father being killed in Iraq. He'd never admit to anyone, but sometimes when he was really feeling down, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he'd let a few tears go, wishing his father was alive, doing well, fatherly things.

Finn looked at his watch. _Oh shit! I have to get to where... oh right, I have to get pre-calculus before the bell rang._ He began to walk and he made it right into his seat when the bell rang.

...

_A camping trip? Eh.. Ok. I guess I can do this. I can finally get Puckerman in bed with me again. That fatty is stealing my man, and I need him back. Brittany rejected me and is still with Cripples McGee. But the thing is, I actually sort of really like Puck. A lot. After he got rid of his baby mama, he's was free. But no Fatass came into the picture and she needs her to leave. I need a plan. Wait... Why am I doing this? I am so mean, but it's the only way to get him into bed and into my arms forever. _Santana had so many thought jumbling through her head she made her way through the crowds to get to her Physics class.

...

_Wow, a camping trip? _Rachel thought. _I feel bad. Now the other glee clubbers will have to deal with me for a whole weekend. It's sort of sad. But maybe, just maybe, if I try and not be a bitch, they'll like me. But a camping trip? Since Mr. Shue is with Holly... maybe he'll be a little more relaxed. Then we can choose who to sleep with in our tents. And I know exactly who I'm picking._

...

"Ok guys! Down to business. We need to discuss this little trip of ours." Mr. Schue exclaimed with a bright smile. "So, I was thinking we'll go to this little lake near Akron, about a half an hour away, so we'll still be in the wilderness, enjoying nature..." Everyone squealed in delight. They were so excited. "... There will a lake and boats we can go out rent! There are hiking trails we can hike along, there are grills, so we can cook our own food. Also, I read the reviews, and the campsite has the cleanest bathrooms ever." The girls happier than ever when he said that, and Kurt too. "We'll have to share tents obviously, and now since most of you are seniors, I'm trusting you to pick you're own tent partners." Finn and Rachel shared approving glances, which made it obvious that they were going to sleep in the same tent. "Here are permissions slips and all the information that you will need for the trip." He passed them out, and then he announced, "Okay gang, let's get down to business. Quinn, you told me you had a song that you'd like to share with us."

"Yes, Mr. Shue. I saw the movie, I Am Number Four, and there was the song "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele in the movie, and I really liked it, so I want to sing it."

"Ok, give it a go!"

"Okay, but I'll need Mercedes and Tina to back me up."

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out and ill lay your ship there_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And its bring me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you_

_And I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there_

_It Reminds you of the home we shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all it all,_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart and soul_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

"Wow Quinn, that was really good! Who thinks we should put that on our lists of contenders for Sectionals?" Mr. Schue said proudly. It was an unanimous vote, and Quinn blushed a little.

"Let's get to work on our group number! Any ideas?" Mr. Schue called around. "No one? No one? Are we going to do Journey again?" The club jittered around, they couldn't do Journey. So, Finn spoke up, "Mr. Schue, what about like something like "We Weren't Born to Follow" by Bon Jovi? I mean we have a lot to display by that, by we don't follow the popular scene, but we still get by, it's like the anthems we did last year for regionals when we wrote "Loser Like Me."" Everyone seemed to like the idea, so they started to work on it.

...

Finally, the day arrived for the big camping trip! Everyone was going to meet at school, then travel in their own cars to the campsite following Mr. Schue. In Finn's car was himself, Rachel, Artie and Brittany. All of their supplies were in the back, guarded by a blue tarp. They had to wait an extra ten minutes, because Puck's car, along with Puck, Lauren, and Santana was late. "Sorry, I was still getting ready..." Santana called. "Okay, everyone follow me and Holly and let's get going!" Mr Schue called out of his window. Everyone cheered and they were on their way. First Mr. Schue and Holly, then Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, after that was Mike, Tina, Sam, and Quinn, then Finn's car, and lastly Puck's car. After an hour, they finally reached their campsite and they were breathless.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter 2- Arrival

"Wow." "Woah." "Insane." "Beautiful." Those were all words that were coming out of the Glee kids' mouths when they first saw their campsite. All kids, including Mr. Schue and Holly stared for a while, taking in the beauty. There was a glistening blue lake that stretched farther than five football fields. There were green pine trees, high above them, providing shade for the odd heat on the Halloween day. There was no beauty in Lima compared to this. At all. There was only so much they could take in at a time. None of them have ever been exposed to this beauty. Finally, Mr. Schue broke the moment. "Okay, guys! We need to set up camp! Then we can go out have fun! So go get your tents and what not and start!" And with that, everybody scrambled to their belongings.

"Uh, Finn? Can you help me a little?" Rachel called over to her boyfriend. He looked around to see his struggling girlfriend, who was trying to carry about six million things at one.

"Woah, Rach. You can only take so much, not the whole trunk full." Finn said laughing. He took some stuff out of her hands, and he carried it to where they would set up camp. It was on the outside of the mush of tents, under a nice tree for shade, so their tent would never over heat.

Since Rachel was totally clueless at setting up a tent, Finn did it. First, he spread out the tarp that covered their stuff in the trunk. Then, he began to work on the tent, which wasn't easy. He had brought a moderate size tent, so it wouldn't take as much time as Kurt and Mercedes' tent, which twice the size of Finn and Rachel's. While the boys were setting up the tents and Brittany, who oddly knew a lot about camping, the girls were sitting by the picnic tables and the fire ring, which had already chairs lined up around it in a circle.

"Wow, finally finished!" Finn exclaimed as he inspected his work. Rachel soon came with the rest their stuff, like bags and their bedding stuff, like cots and blankets. There was no way Rachel Berry was sleeping on the ground. She started to make the beds and arrange her stuff so it was neat, but Finn just put it in a ball under his cot. Rachel was glaring at him, but he didn't notice so she let it go. Soon they were finished, and they went to wait with the others, who were also waiting for some other people to finish.

"OMG, I can't wait to go swimming! I hope I can swim with all fishes and dolphins!" exclaimed Brittany. Artie just shook his head and o one even bothered to correct her. They were used to it by now. "Well the Puckasaurus is going to go rock climbing! It is so badass!" Puck yelled, while people rolled their eyes at the fact that he referred to himself in third person. They thought he was over this.

...

Finally, the last of the glee kids came over and Mr. Schue started talking about rules. "So guys, just remember to stay safe. I can't have any of you get hurt. Also, stay with a partner. If you do happen to get hurt, it would be so much better if there was someone with you. So, go do what you've guys have signed up for. But be back here by something like five. I have a surprise for you guys that I think you'll like. A lot." And with that, the Glee kids made their way to their respective activities.

...

Finn and Rachel went off into the woods. They weren't really going to do anything, but they were going to wander the woods aimlessly. They were walking with their hands intertwined, speechless the whole time. After a half an hour of walking, they found a meadow. They just lay down in it and stared up at the sky, hands still intertwined. Rachel let go and turned to face, and he did the same.

"Do you ever feel scared?" She asked curiously.

"Scared? About what?" He asked nervously.

"Well, I don't know. About anything. I'm scared that I will never fulfill my goals, and I'll become a Lima loser and I'll lose everything I had built up from the ground." She explained, never making eye contact with him.

Finn sat at up and sat her up too. Then he cupped her face with his hands, so she would have to stare into his eyes, even though she tried to look around. "Rach, Rach! Look at me! Look at me! I. Love. You. End of story. So if you do not go to New York City, I'll still be here. We'll be like married and like have children. You'll be the Glee coach, and I'll be doing something. I don't know, but that isn't going to be the case. You will be on Broadway, starring in huge shows, with your name in shining lights, and I'll be your number one fan, helping through what ever comes your way. Okay? You'll never be alone, because I'll be here. And I'll sing a song for you to prove it."

_I guess this time you're really leaving _

_I heard your suitcase say goodbye _

_Well as my broken heart lies bleeding _

_You say true love, it's suicide _

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers _

_And now you're swimming for the shore _

_You left me drowning in my tears _

_And you won't save me anymore _

_I pray to God you'll give me one more chance, girl _

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you _

_When you breathe I want to be the air for you _

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you _

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what a love can do _

_I'll be there for you _

_I know you know we're had some good times _

_Now they have their own hiding place _

_I can't promise you tomorrow _

_But I can't buy back yesterday _

_And Baby you know my hands are dirty _

_But I wanted to be your valentine _

_I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby _

_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine _

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you _

_When you breathe I want to be the air for you _

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you _

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what a love can do _

_I'll be there for you _

_Solo _

_And I wasn't there when you were happy _

_I wasn't there when you were down _

_I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby _

_I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out _

_I'll be there for you _

_These five words I swear to you _

_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_

_I'll be there for you _

_I'd live and I'd die for you _

_Steal the sun from the sky for you _

_Words can't say what a love can do _

_I'll be there for you_

_I wish you knew how sad and scared I really am Finn. I love you, but sometimes it's not enough._ After that speech and song, Rachel began to tear up. Those tears turned into sobs and she just cried into his chest. He just sat there, holding her and stroking her hair. He held her hand the whole time, and then whispered into her ear "I'm forever yours, faithfully." She looked up and him and smiled, and buried her face into his chest as he lay down and held her on top of himself. _Rachel, I really love you, but I just can't put it into words. I really want to, but I can't._

...

Artie looked at Brittany in the water, she was having so much fun. She was splashing around with Santana. _I'm so helpless. All I can do is sit in this chair and stare at people. I can't interact with them. I'm so boring. This is so frustrating, and I wish I could change this all. I'm going to go crazy. _Brittany looked up at him and waved. He waved back and smiled. Brittany was really one of the best things that happened to him.

...

Santana looked at Brittany and Artie smiling at each other. She smiled to herself. She was happy that her love was happy, that's what love is right? _You give up things for the one you love. If Brittany doesn't love me, then I can only see her happy, and eventually she'll love me. I really do care, but I'm just so angry. Why? Because I'm trapped in my own little world, only to fend for myself. I have to show I'm stronger than everyone here. _

_..._

It was five o'clock and everyone made their way to their campsite. Rachel looked sad and Finn was trying to make her happy by whispering stuff into her ear, but she would only look up at him, put on a smile for a second, and looked back down. Santana noticed Rachel was looking a little sad, and felt some sympathy, but quickly shooed it away. She's supposed to be the bitch. She looked at Artie, another person looking down, and felt the same sympathy she felt for Rachel. _Stop Santana! Think bitch thoughts, not nice thoughts! You're better than this._ She then tuned into what Mr. Schue was saying.

"Okay, guys! Time to discuss what's up for tonight! So, for dinner, I was thinking you know, hamburgers and hot dogs. But then tonight, I was thinking we could have a little fun!" The kids looked up and had some kind of hope in their eyes. "Holly and I are going to lead a late night hike!" The kids got excited. This wasn't something usual, and it wasn't bad. Rachel looked a little scared and looked up at Finn. Finn whispered something into her ear, and she smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Let's start dinner!" Puck said as he ran to the grills. Everyone came a long smiling.

...

It was about ten o'clock and everyone was looking excited. They were holding flashlights and backpacks. Couples were holding hands. Finn was smiling proudly as he held Rachel's hand. "Rachel, if you get scared, I'll always be here for you. Don't worry, if you need me to hold you, I will." Rachel smiled, "Oh, stop it. I'm braver than you could ever be. And, I'll prove it to you tonight." She said, as she smiled. "Oh, is that a challenge? Because that's like awesome." Finn replied, with a wink. "Totally." Rachel said as she kissed him.

"Yo Romeo. Yo Juliet. We're leaving now." Santana said. Finn and Rachel smiled sheepishly and started to walk into the middle of the group.

They were walking around the woods, and it was really cool. The stars were shining bright, and there was a lot of light because of all the flashlights. There trees were tall above them, acting sort of as a canopy. Everyone was talking and having fun. The couples were laughing together, holding hands, sharing intimate gazes. It wasn't scary at all. Well, not yet, that's for sure. It was getting long though, and getting restless.

"Where are we? I'm getting sort of bored." Puck complained.

"Oh shut it, you pansy," retorted Lauren.

"Hey, I ain't scared baby," Puck said smoothly. Lauren chuckled and lightly punched him and they started laughing.

After another 15 minutes of walking, it looked like a clearing was coming up. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, and kissed his cheek, who turned it into a kiss on the lips. They walked into the clearing an gasped. There was a building, actually a really big building. Off to the side of the building, there was a graveyard, with what looked like very old graves sticking out of the ground crookedly. Rachel immediately jumped into arms and buried her head into his chest. He smiled to himself, he was Rachel's knight in shining armor. Other couples stood close to each other, squeezing each other's hands. Finally someone got the courage to speak.

"Come on guys, let's go in!" Puck called, leading Lauren to the big, gray, broken building.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea." Finn spoke up, still carrying Rachel.

"Okay, so I'm going to explore the coolest thing ever, while you guys cry like pussies." And Puck started to walk off.

"Fine, I'll come." Sam said as Quinn nodded in approval. "Me too." Said Mike as he led Tina to the forming group. "I guess I'll come too." Blaine spoke up, to which Kurt followed, looking eery. "I'm coming too." Mercedes said, and Santana followed, apparently having a bond. And when Santana went, Brittany followed with Artie by her side. Rachel looked at Finn and nodded her head and whispered, "Remember, I'm braver." Finn let her down and kissed her on the cheek as the joined the group. "I guess we'll come because we have to supervise the group." And Will and Holly came along, but there was something in Holly's eyes that didn't seem right.

...

After talking for a little bit, the group began to advance to the building. They saw a sign that said "Western Ohio Insane Asylum," to which Puck yelled, "Score!" The grass was high, and they all took cautious steps so they didn't fall. They got to the entrance and everyone was looking nervous. Puck, beaming with courage, grabbed Lauren's hand and ran in. Everyone else followed in a close group, to the eery hospital.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a really long time... But I have lost inspiration for this story. If you guys really want me to continue this story, please let me now with reviews! I guess I have some writers' block.


End file.
